Between The Raindrops
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. After being hit by the Killing Curse, Harry Potter was sent to Limbo where instead of Dumbledore greeting him, it was his mother. Lilly sent her son back to the end of his third year but with some changes. Instead of being Harry Potter, he's now Hera Lilly Potter who are having weird feelings for her potions professor. Warning: underage and older relationship sex
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I have been working on a side story after my last post of Collision. This story as it said in the summary, does contain graphic underage sex. From fourteen and up. Now without further delay, here's the prologue of Between The Raindrops. Enjoy and remember to R &R. **

_Prologue: A New Start_

When he walked in the shrieking shack he wanted to finish what Voldemort's snake started but was stopped by a few words that he heard a billion times since he was introduced to the wizarding word.

 _`You have your mother's eyes..`_

He watched the man who killed Albus Dumbledore take his last breath. He didn't know why it bothered him as much as it did. He glanced at the vile that held the dead man's tears, debating if he should see them or not. Deciding on the first, he ignored Ron and Hermione as he rushed to the headmaster's office. He poured the tears into Dumbledore's Pensieve before being pulled into the pool of memories.

Suddenly he's in a playground, on a sunny day. He get a glimpse of a young, scrawny, neglected-looking boy – nine-year-old Snape – watching two other kids play on a swing set. It's Lily Evans and her sister, Petunia. Snape emerges from his hiding place and tells Lily the truth – she's a witch, and he's a wizard. Snape and Lily become friends, as he explains Hogwarts to her. He's clearly infatuated, and tells her that it doesn't matter at all that she comes from a Muggle family. He witness some tense scenes; Petunia resents Lily for being gifted, and her reaction is to call her sister a freak. On the train to Hogwarts, he see some other youthful, familiar faces – James Potter and Sirius Black. Snape tells Lily that he hopes she'll be in Slytherin, and James and Sirius deride him. At Sorting, Lily is Sorted into Gryffindor immediately, and Snape to Slytherin. A few years later, Lily and Snape seem to be arguing; they're still best friends, but she can't understand his choice of other friends – they seem to be the young Death Eaters club of the time. He turns on some of the members of her House – James, Sirius, and Lupin. He's already figured out that Lupin's a werewolf, and he's suspicious of all of the boys. He's mostly concerned about the fact that James likes Lily, but she reassures him that she thinks he's an arrogant jerk. Snape calms down, and the fight is over.

Next, he witness a scene he seen before, in Snape's memory in year five. James torments Snape, and Lily steps in to defend him – but Severus, totally humiliated, calls her a Mudblood, an unforgivable insult. Later, Snape tries to apologize, but Lily won't hear it. She's done with him, and with his Death Eater friends. Their paths have diverged, and there's no going back. The next memory takes place years later; adult Snape is on a desolate hilltop, talking to Dumbledore. Snape tells Dumbledore that he told Voldemort about Professor Trelawney's prophecy; Voldemort then decided that it meant Lily Evans (now Potter) and her child – Harry.

Snape is desperate to prevent the death of the woman he (still) loves. Dumbledore is disgusted by him for telling Voldemort in the first place, but agrees to keep the Potters safe. Snape agrees to do anything in exchange for this service. Later, Snape and Dumbledore are in Dumbledore's office. Snape is distraught by Lily's death, and Dumbledore tells him that her son survived – and that his eyes are just like hers. Snape agrees to help Dumbledore protect Harry, even though he's James Potter's son too, on the condition that nobody ever find out. Later, in Harry's first year, Snape complains about Harry's arrogance – he thinks the boy is just like his detested father. At the Yule Ball during Harry's fourth year, Snape informs Dumbledore about the gathering of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore praises Snape's courage… maybe he shouldn't have been a Slytherin after all. Next, he see Snape tending to Dumbledore, who's tormented by his blackened, destroyed hand. Snape gives him a reviving potion, and Dumbledore regains consciousness. Snape does his best, but the most he can do is gain Dumbledore another year – the curse of the Horcrux ring is too strong for a full-on cure.

Dumbledore makes a plan for Snape. Voldemort has decided that Draco Malfoy will kill Dumbledore, but more likely, will die trying. Dumbledore asks Snape to step up and take Draco's place, to save the boy from Voldemort's wrath – Dumbledore wants Snape to kill him himself. Unwillingly, Snape agrees. Finally, near the end, Dumbledore explains what will happen to Snape: when a time comes when Voldemort won't let his snake, Nagini, out of his sight, then Snape can tell Harry the truth. The truth: on the night that Lily died for Harry, a part of Voldemort's own soul was severed when his Killing Curse rebounded on him. That fragment of Voldemort's soul lives in Harry, which is why the boy has his strange connection with the Dark Lord.

In short, while that part of his soul lives on in Harry, Voldemort cannot ultimate point, then, is that Harry must die at Voldemort's hand. Snape feels betrayed – he thought all that they were doing this whole time was to save Harry, and now Dumbledore's telling him that it was only so that Harry would die at the right moment. Dumbledore asks if Snape is angry because he cares for Harry. Nope, it's because he still loves Lily with all his heart. To prove it, he shows Dumbledore his Patronus… a silver doe. Later, we see Snape talking to the portrait of the deceased Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. He tells Snape to tell the Death Eaters the plan to move Harry. During that attack, Snape sees a Death Eater try to kill Lupin. But as he attempts to cut off the Death Eater's hand, he accidentally severs George Weasley's ear. In Sirius's bedroom at the Black house, Snape takes the things that Harry couldn't find – the second page of Lily's letter to Sirius, and the half of the picture with her in it, laughing.

Finally, Dumbledore's portrait sends Snape to take Gryffindor's sword to Harry, though he won't explain why Harry needs it. Snape doesn't need guidance here… he has a plan to anonymously get the sword to Harry, with the help of his silver doe. Here the memories stop abruptly.

He sat on one of the stone steps and pondered on what he saw and learned. Severus Snape was in love with his mother. All this time when he the deceased potion professor was bad when he devoted his life to protect him. He felt a odd feeling began to stir as he made up his mind. It was time to end this once and for all. So no more lives would be taken on his behalf. He left the castle and met Lord Voldemort in the forbidden forest. He was ready to accept his death. He was ready to die so his friends and the innocent wouldn't be slaughtered. But as the bright light from Voldemort's wand, Dumbledore's elder wand, he wasn't expecting a alternative.


	2. The Change

**Wow, thank you all the faves and follows. I appreciate it you took time and read the story at all. Now I'm going off the movies' appearances. So Lilly will have blue eyes. Now on to the first chapter, enjoy.**

 _Chapter One: The Change_

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a white forest. Everything was white, including the ground he stood on. It felt unreal, but then again he did die. Not long before he began to drown in sorrow, a intense bright light beamed in front of him. Soon a familiar voice, he dreamed of came from the shinning light as it started to go dim.

 _"Welcome to Limbo, my dear Harry."_

As the blinding light continued to dim, he could spot a figure of a sliver doe before the light faded completely and the wake of the doe stood a beautiful woman with long curly red hair and blue eyes that reminded him of his own. Because they were. He seen this woman countless times during the years.

"Mother. What's going on? Where am I?"

Lilly smiled and seemed to brighten the area more. _"My precious Harry. This is Limbo, a place between life and death."_

Life and death? He shook his head. "I'm not dead? But how can that be when Voldemort.."

Lilly interuppted with a distant look in her eyes. _"My sacrifice curse wasn't only one I casted that faithful night. You see Harry, you were bonded that night and it's only right that you be with that person the without...too much hassle."_

He was completely confused on what his mother was saying. Lilly only smiled before closing her eyes as the blinding light returned and everything became a blur.

 _ **BTR**_

When he opened his eyes once again, instead of the white area and his mother he saw the familiar sights of the forbidden forest. He moved his eyes around to see Hermione staring at him with her finger to her lips.

"Don't make a sound, Hera."

Hera? His name is Harry. He made to say something when a familiar growl made him stop and behind him to see Lupin as a werewolf. Both he and Hermione screamed. Hermione ran ahead but he couldn't move. There was only him and Hermione there, so why did it sound like there were another girl? Hermione and him hide behind a tree as Buckbeak chased off Lupin. He spotted a nearby pond nearby and something told him to go over to it. He followed his thoughts and walked off towards the small pond. A feminine gasp managed to escape his...his now plump pink lips before he could clamp his now smaller hand over his mouth. The small pond showed him that his brown hair had grew and his face was a bit more angle and he had thin brown eye brows. He was a girl!

What his mother said in Limbo made some sense. Just who is he bonded to that he was turned into a girl? With a shake of his...no her head she focused on the important matter at hand. Rescuing Sirius Black.

"I can't see what's going on - we won't know when it's time -"

Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry-Hera quickly. Her voice now light and sweet. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well... okay, then... I'll wait here with Buckbeak... but Harry, be careful - there's a werewolf out there - and the Dementors."

Hera stepped from behind the tree Hermione was hiding behind with Buckbeak. She could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius... She would be running to him any moment...

She stared out toward the lake, her heart doing a kind of drumroll in her chest... Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment...Wait it was her father wasn't it? But it was really him-her. So why would she say whoever, unless...

Hera began to run. She had no thought in her head except her father... If it was him... if it really was him... she had to know, had to find out...But didn't she find out before? It's like memories of what happened doesn't seem to matter.

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, she could see tiny glimmers of silver - her own attempts at a Patronus -

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Hera threw herself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through her - any moment now -

"Come on!" she muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Come on -"

But no one came. Hera raised her head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear - but no one was coming to help this time -

And then it hit her- now she understood. She hadn't seen her father she had seen herself -

Hera flung herself out from behind the bush and pulled out her wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! " Hera yelled.

And out of the end of her wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. She screwed up her eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. She saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors... Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness... They were gone.

The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Hera across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a doe. It was shining brightly as the moon above ... it was coming back to her...

It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at her with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its head.

But as her trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.


	3. New Attraction

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. As for Lilly not having blue eyes, I know. I did say that I altered them. Now here's chapter two, enjoy.**

Hera stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of her heart, she heard hooves behind her. She whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward her, dragging Buckbeak behind her.

"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved Sirius and my lives..." said Hera. "Get behind here behind this bush - I'll explain."

Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! So it's okay!"

"Hera, I can't believe it... You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors! That's very, very advanced magic."

"I knew I could do it this time," said Hera, "because I'd already done it... Does that make sense?"

"I don't know - Hera, look at Snape!"

Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Looking at the potions professor there was that odd stirring again. Shaking her head, Hera focused back on the other bank. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Hera and Black onto them. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing..."

They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

"Do you reckon he's up there yet?" said Hera, checking her watch, that resembles Hermione's a bit. She looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

Hera stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

"Macnair!" said Hera with wide blue eyes. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione -"

Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Hera helped her up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. Hera pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.

"Ready?" she whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me -"

Hera nudged Buckbeak's sides with her heels.

Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Hera gripped his flanks with her knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding to the chosen one very tight around the waist; Hera could hear her muttering, "Oh, no - I don't like this oh, I really don't like this -"

Hera urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle... Hera pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Hera was trying to count the windows flashing past -

"Whoa!" she said, pulling backward as hard as she could.

Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.

"He's there!" Hera said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Black looked up. Hera saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Hera's black robes with her left hand.

"Alohomora!"

The window sprang open.

"How - how -?" said Sirius weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.

"Get on - there's not much time," said Hera, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here -the Dementors are coming - Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Hera, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower - come on."

The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Hera and Hermione slid off him at once.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Hera panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go -"

But Sirius was still staring down at Hera.

"How can I ever thank -"

"GO!" Hera and Hermione shouted together.

Sirius wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's daughter, Hera..."

He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Hera and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more... The Hippogriff took off into the air... He and his rider became smaller and smaller as girl that lived gazed after them... then a cloud drifted across the moon... They were gone.

 _ **BTR**_

After returning to the current time line Hera went off in another direction while Hermione stayed behind with Ron. She who was once a he has a lot to think about. He now has to go through the events all over again. But this time she's prepared or is she? Sirius will die. Dumbledore will die. At the end of it, Severus will die. Is it worth it to witness all those heartwreching deaths all over again? To be honest, as Hera is going through the pros and cons. She came to realise that this might be the best solution. After all, she wasn't interested in girls in her old life. Ginny was sweet and her best friend's sister. It didn't look good to break your best friend's sisters heart. No. Hera was more interested in males.

Hera was lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention. With a oof, she found herself falling backwards. But before she ended on the marble floor a strong grip grab her by the wrist and pulled her up. Hera soon found herself against something hard. She put her right hand against to feel clothe as she moved her blue eyes up to gulp.

"Professor..."

Snape sneered as he gripped Hera's wrist tighter. "Miss _Potter_ , what are you doing out of your dorms? Mr. Black may be gone but it is still dangerous and against the school rules to be out pass the time limit."

Hera stood frozen gawking at the potions professor. As she continue to stare, she noticed something different. She took in his crooked nose and his black jaded eyes. She nearly lost her breath as she realised how attractive Severus is. Hera shook her shook, ignoring how Snape raised a thin black brow before quickly nodding her head.

"Of course...Sir."

After Severus let go, Hera turned and ran towards the Gryffindor tower. She hurried up the long flights before rushing into her room that she shared with Hermione. She looked and found that her friend and roommate wasn't present. Hera sighed in relief as she walked over to her red and gold, four-poster bed. Her mind kept replaying what just happened in the halls. Her mind mainly focused on the fact that Severus was attractive.

Hera buried her head in her hands and shook it as she still trying to coop with her thoughts. "What am I going to do?"


End file.
